


Incline (First Hug)

by Madame_Klancealot



Series: Dependent [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hugs, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Holding hands is finally out of the way. Now for the next obstacle.





	Incline (First Hug)

Shooting tingles pricked at the pads of Hinata’s fingertips.  _ I held hands, with Kageyama! _ , went on and on as a speedy replay in his head, almost like when the commentators on the tv showed a replay of an awesome spike. 

He continued to stare at his hand for some time. The tingles increasing their prickling sensation; intensifying, sending off vibrations throughout his whole body. Sounds were going off in his head at the memory of his hand linked with Kageyama’s. 

_ Fwoom! Fwam! Swoop! _

Volleyball was the only thing that could make those noises according to Hinata, but apparently so could holding hands with your teammate. Which Hinata never in a million, trillion years could ever have thought would become true. 

Did he like Kageyama? No. 

Hinata clutched a chunk of his orange hair, scrunching his face in denial.  _ No. _ He hates that asshole! He could never think of that mean, stupid, tall, amazing, brilliant setter in a manner of something more than, his teammate. 

Or could he? 

Wasn’t he too young to think about love? Heat pinched his cheeks. Love was for older kids; like the seniors, his senpais. Suga-san, Asahi, Daichi-senpai, they were old enough to think about love. Not Hinata. No way.  _ No, no, no!  _

All antsy and restless on his toes, Hinata rushes out of the classroom, making a beeline for the vending machines. Maybe a carton of his favorite juice will help him think better, clear his mind away from all the fuzziness of yesterday’s special event. 

Glimpses of Kageyama’s hand took over his vision. Warm, large, fitting perfectly together with Hinata’s slightly smaller hand. When they cupped, linked, and laced together, all that spun around in Hinata’s head was how much he enjoyed the feeling of having Kageyama’s warmth flow into him while running through the chilling summer rain. 

Of course, Kageyama initiated the hand holding, and maybe, he thought Hinata wasn’t paying any attention to why he wanted to hold his hand. Stakes aside, Kageyama might think that Hinata only grabbed his hand to rush them through the pouring rain. 

Hinata’s stomach dropped. Instead of locating the vending machines, perhaps a toilet might do the trick in this moment. Sparks sizzled and zapped at his chest, flaring down to his tippy toes. It’s all in his head, he doesn’t need a toilet, he needs a precious juice carton. Sweet, apple flavoured golden liquid from heaven, ready to slide down his throat and hand him all the answers he’s been searching for since yesterday. 

Yachi suddenly appeared in his head. Her question from last week lingered steadily in his sponged-up brain, too. Again, and how many times does Hinata have to shout at himself internally, he wasn’t dense. At least, not as dense as the others made him out to be. 

_ 'You two are dating, right?'  _ Those words stuck to him, clung on to him like a soaked up shirt under summer rain. He wondered why she would think something like that. 

Granted, him and Kageyama did stand next to each other a lot. Also, they were the weirdo duo who did the freakish quick that had peoples’ faces freezed in shock. Never gets old, honestly. And the face Kageyama makes whenever Hinata hits one of his perfect tosses. 

That nice warmth he felt yesterday came back. Hinata smiled, staring at the open palm before him before arriving at the vending machines in the schoolyard. Standing next to one of the blue machines was Kageyama, looming about, ready to insert a 500 yen coin and press on the button that gifted him a cold carton of milk. His favorite. 

“Oy! Kageyama!” Hinata shouted happily, waving his hand, the one he linked with Kageyama’s hand, earning a tense smile from the tall boy. 

Hesitantly, Kageyama lifted his own hand up to greet his friend. Teammate? No, friend. Argh, why was this so hard to decide!? 

While running towards Kageyama, Hinata noticed a twerk on his lips. They cautiously twirled up to each their own corner, but, it was clearly present on the looming boy how much he was struggling to land a nice smile. Still, the kind gesture had Hinata’s heart stumped. 

Almost losing his footing when he witnessed Kageyama’s struggling smile, he made a hop, then a pouncing high-jump, landing perfectly on his two feet right in front of his friend, teammate, friend. 

Inside Kageyama’s hand was a carton, one he bought from the vending machine. Definitely his favorite milk. Hinata eyed the carton, an easy smile tracing his glowing face. “It’s so hot outside! I wish we had the rain back, to be honest.” He tentatively chuckled, eyes closed, not noticing Kageyama extending his arm towards him with the carton in his hand. 

Hinata tipped his face down to Kageyama’s hand, the faint, tickling memory of holding hands burning the back of his neck. A juice box? 

“Fuh-for you, Hinata…” Kageyama murmured. 

So pure, so innocent. Who usually was the embodiment of evil, turned into something so soft, sending his heart soaring like a jump-float serve. 

Presenting his favorite apple juice made from apple heaven, Hinata spread his lips into the toothiest grin he made all day. “Thank you, Kageyama!!” He jumped on his tippy toes, not thinking straight when he looped his arms around Kageyama’s warm neck, his head resting perfectly in the dip along his shoulder. 

Kageyama yearned to hold Hinata’s hand, well, Hinata had been contemplating what could one-up his rival, his setter. A hug. 

That sizzle and crack exploded in both of their blood vessels. Hinata let go, taking the juice box eagerly, spearing the straw in the carton, sipping delightfully. 

Then it hit him. He just hugged Kageyama. “Uhhh-” Stunned, at a loss for words, Hinata turned on his heel, “See you at practice, Kageyama! Thanks for the juice box!” They shared a quick, soft smile. 

Hinata turned his run into a sprint, face as red as a tomato. When he looked over his shoulder, he noticed Kageyama still looming by the vending machine, hands clenched into fists, a victorious glow covering his face. 

One steep incline reached. Now for the next. 


End file.
